I Need a Doctor
by SailorEchoSong
Summary: "S- Sebastian... you... you bastard..." He knelt beside me, lowering his head into my vision. "You came... back... just in time... in time to watch me die..." I spat out blood as I spoke. He smiled at me. The nerve, that damn demon, to smile at me while I lay, bleeding to death at his feet. Kinda CielxSebastian, but it's flexable.


**_Hey guys! I'm back! I wrote this little piece recently, on my phone, and decided to post it, cause I haven't posted anything in a long long time. I'm actually in the process of writing two very long Kuroshitsuji stories, so, you know, if you wanna read them, get ready. Cause they're both pretty awesome._**

**_Anyways, I'm assuming that all of you have finished Black Butler Season 2, and if you haven't then you're a DEVIOUS LITTLE BASTARD, and in turn deserve this spoiler._**

**_CIEL TURNS INTO A DEMON_**

**_There, I said it. I told you I would. Now, if you haven't finished, then you can still enjoy my story with awesomeness. haha_**

**_So, I actually got the idea for this story from a SUPER AWESOME AMV! You can find it right www. youtube watch?v= t1mXjVswlpM - here. _**

**_If it doesn't work then GET RID OF THE SPACES_**

**_If it STILL doesn't work, then it's called [NESS] running out of TIME by karinlovekazuneagain. It's... beautiful..._**

**_and if it's ever taken off the Youtube, then just... kill yourselves. Right now. _**

**_All of you..._**

**_I'll know if you don't... O_O_**

**_Okay, so on with the story, this is just a little drabble I wrote while bored. I'm not so sure how the idea came to me, but I like it. It's unclear over who committed the crime, but it's implied that Sebastian did. But, it's not certain. There's a possibility that he just showed up after it happened. If you don't have any imagination, but don't like the idea of Sebastian doing it, Sky offered. Say that sky did it. _**

**_Well, that's all I guess. Enjoy my story! =D _**

* * *

I guess self-respect, and his personal goal to be the best butler physically possible, only goes so far when it comes to tolerance. As only my butler, the years with me grew too long, too insufferable. So, eventually, he cracked. I could see it in his eyes as he stopped over me, he had no intentions to bring me back to the light.

Overwhelming pain invaded my body, leaving me victim to my own cries of pain. I'm so close to losing my mind. Sebastian saw me, his uncaring eyes bore beneath my skin. The cold floor of the abandoned factory where I lie infected my whole skin with it's chill. My hands were pressed up against my wound, a fatal stab to stomach. Being a demon, it was much harder to kill me, but even in this form I wasn't strong enough. What a pathetic excuse for an immortal being. From what sword it was, I'm not sure, but my attacker knew how to kill demons. But that much was obvious, he had done it before.

My eyes looked up and I lifted my head a bit, so I could stare right back at Sebastian.

"S- Sebastian..." I muttered, my voice weak and dying. My fighting spirit escaped me along with the mass amounts of blood pooling on the floor.

I could no longer hold my head up, and when it fell, I just stared at his feet as Sebastian stepped closer to me. Sebastian had been gone, abandoned me right after I became a demon, and I hadn't seen him since. He was gone for so long, so many decades on my own... But I guess he decided to come back. He came back to watch me die.

Blackness was fading around my vision, and I could see the edges of it moving in closer, destroying my vision.

"S- Sebastian... you... you bastard..." He knelt beside me, lowering his head into my vision. "You came... back... just in time... in time to watch me die..." I spat out blood as I spoke.

"Well, of course I did, young master." He smiled at me. The nerve, that damn demon, to smile at me while I lay, bleeding to death at his feet. "I came to watch it all leave. You really think I would truly go through so much, endure all that trouble you caused me, just to miss the ending finale?"

"BASTARD!" I sneered, anger fueling me to release whatever strength I had left to react strongly.

"Come-on, bocchan. You never gave up so easily, fight! Young master, fight! If only for another disgusting breath on this god-forsaken earth, of this blood infested air." The corners of his mouth spread, showing off his rugged and sharp teeth, dangerously warning me to die while I had the chance.

He was taunting me! I was too prideful to ask for help, but I knew that he was the only one who would be able to save my life. If I ordered him to, he would have no choice. And I knew without him, I would die. But I wouldn't ask him to give me the only thing I had left. If he was still mine, he would have saved me by now.

My vision was fading, and I was running out of time. He wouldn't have let it go this far if it was just a joke. Just a reminder of how much I needed him.

I already knew.

He was the only one who could bring me back to life.

I coughed up another mouthful of blood, adding to the blanket already coating the floor.

"Sebastian..." I murmured, not a spoonful of anger in my voice, without enough strength left to wish for revenge from him. It would take too much from me. With this word, I gave up the rest of my breath, and when I closed them, they never opened again. I was sure of that much.

His name... was the last thing I wanted to say.

* * *

_**Feels? So many feels? **_

_**Well...**_

_**That's all my puppies! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed, and thought the sentimentalness was fun. **_

**_REVIEW! =D _**


End file.
